FSC 08
|debut= |return= |withdraw= |pre= FSC #07 |nex= FSC #09 }} For the third time we are hosted in the United Kingdom, this time in Edinburgh, the capital of Scotland. With 27 participants, we have a new record for participation this edition, this is due to the debut of Japan and the return of Sweden and Switzerland. Israel is the only country to withdraw. Germany emerged as the champion of this edition, followed by Denmark in second place and with Japan taking the victory. After failing to vote and receiving a 20 point penalty, Hungary came in last position. The Host City Edinburgh is the 7th largest city in the UK and is the capital of Scotland. Located in the south-east of Scotland, Edinburgh lies on the east coast of the Central Belt, along the Firth of Forth, near the North Sea. Owing to its rugged setting and vast collection of Medieval and Georgian architecture, including numerous stone tenements, it is often considered one of the most picturesque cities in Europe. The city attracts 1 million overseas visitors a year, making it the second most visited tourist destination in the United Kingdom, after London. In a 2009 YouGov poll, Edinburgh was voted the "most desirable city to live in the UK" Besides being Scotland’s capital, Edinburgh has also long been the country’s cultural center. The city’s Old Town and the Royal Mile offer numerous eating, drinking and shopping options, in addition to museums and the Edinburgh Zoo. The Venue In another FSC first, the event will be an outdoor concert, hosted at the Princes Street Gardens. Join us for a concert which promises to bring you nothing but the best music from around the world! The Hosts * Myleene Klass was born in Norfolk to a Filipina mother and an English-Austrian father. She comes from six generations of classical musicians on her father's side: Klass's grandmother was an opera singer and her grandfather left his violin to her, which she later went on to play. Klass's big break came when in 2001 the ITV1 show called Popstars gave an opportunity for contestants to become part of a newly formed pop band. Klass attended the auditions and made it through several elimination rounds. She was then chosen as one of the 10 finalists and became a member of Hear'Say alongside Kym Marsh, Suzanne Shaw, Danny Foster and Noel Sullivan. To do so, Klass had beaten 4,000 other hopefuls to a place in the group. The rejected five contestants from the final 10 became the chart-topping Liberty X. Hear'Say's first single Pure and Simple was the fastest selling non-charitable record ever, selling 1.3 million copies. This record has since been beaten by Will Young, the first winner of Pop Idol, and his debut single Anything is Possible/Evergreen. Previously, Myleene debuted in a classical 4 piece called 'Vio'. Since Hear'Say split, Myleene has focused on TV presenting, she began with CD:UK, a popular music show on SMTV (Saturday Morning TV) and more recently the American version of "I'm A Celebrity... Get Me Out Of Here!" in which she formerly competed in, finishing 2nd. * Aggie MacKenzie makes the twosome gruesome! She was born in a small town in the mountains of the Scottish Highlands in 1955. MacKenzie attended Aberdeen College of Commerce where she attained a bilingual secretarial degree which earned her a job at the Foreign Office. After being security-screened and undergoing through background checks and interviews, she signed the Official Secrets Act and transferred from the Foreign Office to work with the Secret Intelligence Service, more commonly known as MI6, based in London. She worked in the organisation for a number of years and, even though she has now left, she is bound by the Official Secrets Act for life. From here she moved to work at many women's magazines and then took the position of Associate Editor-in-Chief of the Good Housekeeping Magazine. Part of her responsibilities there was to review cleaning products and gadgets and write about household appliances as well as to create new recipes. She claims to have learned many of her domestic, cooking and cleaning skills from her mother who knew many remedies for removing stains. It was this position with Good Housekeeping which led to her being asked to take a screen test for a new show that would become How Clean Is Your House?. MacKenzie's screen test was successful and she was teamed up with professional cleaner Kim Woodburn in August 2002. MacKenzie is known for giving a down to earth approach to cleaning with her Scottish, no nonsense voice, as she and Woodburn educate people on how to keep themselves and their houses clean, hygienic and tidy. The duo have produced books, games and DVDs due to the popularity of their shows. MacKenzie has also appeared on the Oprah Winfrey show in the US, where How Clean Is Your House? is airing on the BBC America. The Show The Results The Winner Cascada - Evacuate the Dancefloor Category:FSC Editions